


Finding Out

by Ability_King_KK



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ability_King_KK/pseuds/Ability_King_KK
Summary: Danny really wished Sam and Tucker found out about this some other way and not when he was half naked.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Ember McLain & Danny Fenton
Kudos: 21





	Finding Out

It was a very awkward morning for one Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. He had just woken up from a good night’s rest, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants, when his two best friends opened up the door and came into his room. For as long as they’ve known Danny, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley have never seen him sleep without a shirt on…although Sam wasn’t complaining at the moment.

“Sam? Tuck? What’s up?” questioned Danny, trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament.

Sam quickly snapped out of her trance. When the hell did Danny get muscle tone? “Nothing much, Danny. We just figured we’d get a head start on hanging out today.”

“Yeah, man! I even got a new copy of Doomed that we can play!” added Tucker with a grin.

“Uh, sure! J-Just give me like fifteen or twenty minutes!” said Danny, looking nervous.

Seeing their friend’s nervousness caused Sam and Tucker to each raise an eyebrow.

“Danny?” asked Sam. It was then that Danny’s ghost sense went off.

“Crap,” said Danny with a sigh as the blue mist escaped his mouth.

“You know, Baby-Pop. If you already had plans for today, you could have just told me.”

Sam and Tucker snapped their heads towards the door and were shocked to find Ember McLain, ghost rocker extraordinaire, standing their. Furthering their shock was the fact that not only was Ember’s fiery hair out of its usual ponytail, but she was wearing one of Danny’s signature white and red t-shirts…and apparently nothing else.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” demanded Sam as she glared at the ghost girl. She then turned her glare towards Danny, who flinched back. “Danny! What is going on here?!”

“Isn’t obvious, Goth? I slept here last night,” replied Ember, a grin on her face.

The Goth girl could feel her eye twitch. She grit her teeth in anger when Ember sauntered over towards Danny and wrapped her arms around his torso.

“Danny…explain, now!” hissed out Sam as she watched their enemy **snuggle** against Danny.

The halfa let out a sigh, knowing he would have to face Sam’s temper sooner or later. “Look, Sam, its kind of a long story.”

“But long story short,” added a smirking Ember, looking over her shoulder at Sam. “Baby-Pop really surprised me when he showed concern for one of his enemies.”

“I wasn’t going to just stand by and let Skulker hurt you,” said Danny, absentmindedly running his hand through her warm, blue flames.

“And that’s why I love you, Baby-Pop! You actually know how to treat a woman, unlike that lousy hunter,” replied Ember, going on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. This caused Danny to blush, Sam to grit her teeth even further, and Tucker to widen his eyes.

“Let go of him!” exclaimed Sam, looking ready to kill. “And put some damn pants on!”

“Hey! For your information I am wearing panties underneath!” stated Ember, letting go of her Baby-Pop and turning to glare at Sam. The ghost girl then got a mischievous grin on her face as she reached down to the hem of the shirt she was wearing. “Do you want to see?”

“No I don’t want to see that!” screeched Sam. Tucker on the other hand merely nodded, a look of anticipation in his eyes.

“Good! Only Baby-Pop gets to see them!”

Sam looked ready to kill. Instead she turned and stomped out of the room. Tucker looked back and forth between his two friends before turning to Danny with a sigh.

“I’m going to go and at least try to calm her down,” said the tech geek. He then gave his friend a smile. “Congrats, by the way, man!”

Danny smiled back. “Thanks, Tuck, and good luck with Sam.”

The two friends waved their goodbyes. Once alone, Ember pushed Danny onto the bed where she then straddled his hips.

“Now that your friends are gone, how about we pick up where we left off last night, Baby-Pop?”

The raven-haired boy could only chuckle. “Well considering the only things we really did last night were sleep and snuggle, I wouldn’t mind doing that. Although, what I’d really like to do is do what we did yesterday afternoon again.”

“Well aren’t you bold,” replied Ember with a grin.

The two teens leaned towards each other and locked lips. Her hands ran through his raven locks while his reached down towards her rear, lifting up the shirt so nothing would get in the way of his grasp.

She let out a moan, both from the sensation of him squeezing her rear and from when he started to kiss her neck. As he continued to “attack” the girl in his arms, Danny noticed something down below.

“You got a tattoo of my logo?” asked Danny in genuine surprise as he saw just below her panty line was the Danny Phantom logo.

Ember could only grin. “Took you long enough to notice.”

He looked her in the eye for a few second before he brought her into a searing kiss, causing her to moan into his mouth.

“I love you so much, Ember,” said Danny as they separated for air. This caused the slight build up of tears in her eyes.

If she knew that this was the type of boyfriend he was, she would have listened to her growing crush on him and pursued him a long time ago.

_‘Up yours, Skulker! I have a real man now!’_

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.net on November 3, 2019.
> 
> **As I mentioned in my “Phantom of the Academia” one-shot, I recently got back into Danny Phantom and have been reading a lot of Danny x Ember fics. In doing so, quite a few ideas for this couple came to mind and I’m going to try and write them out from time to time.**
> 
> **When it comes to Sam in my fics, I won’t be bashing her like a lot of D x E fics like to do. I actually like Sam as a character, but I won’t be ignoring the fact that she does have a jealous streak. So I’m going to try and keep her within character in these fics.**


End file.
